This invention relates generally to easel hinges and more particularly to an easel hinge which is adapted to be more effectively plated, such as by black oxide plating solution.
Easel hinges of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,045, 4,050,117 and 4,979,266, which are incorporated herein by reference, are highly effective for hingeably connecting the supporting leg of a picture frame to the backing board of the frame. The easel hinge of this type generally comprises outer and inner hinge plates, each including a substantially flat leaf portion and a rolled barrel portion which is integral with the leaf portion. The outer and inner hinge plate barrel portions are interfitted (i.e., the inner hinge plate barrel portion is captured within the outer hinge plate barrel portion) for connecting the hinge plates in a manner such that the hinge plates are movable between a closed position wherein the leaf portions are in substantially parallel, closely adjacent relation and an open position wherein the leaf portions are in angular relation. The easel hinge of this type also includes a pair of rosette fastening elements on the outwardly facing sides of the hinge plates for securing one of the hinge plates to the backing board of a picture frame and the other hinge plate to the supporting leg of the frame.
The easel hinge of the type described above is typically made from cold rolled steel and in most cases has a protective black oxide layer and/or corrosion resistant wax coating applied on the surfaces of the hinge plates for protecting the hinge from rusting. In this regard, black oxide surface layers are applied to the easel hinge by immersing it in caustic salt solutions and corrosion resistant wax coatings are applied to the hinge by immersing it in liquid baths of corrosion resistant waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,266 discloses an easel hinge designed to prevent rusting and corrosion between main portions of the hinge plates (i.e., between the adjacent surfaces of the outer and inner leaf portions). More specifically, this patent teaches the provision of daps provided on the inwardly mating surfaces of the hinge plates which encircle apertures in the rosette fastening elements for maintaining a space between the hinge plates so that when they are immersed in black oxide plating solution or corrosion resistant waxes, the solution or wax is uniformly applied over the inner surfaces of the hinge plate thereby effectively protecting the hinge plates from rusting and corrosion.
Notwithstanding the efficacy of the daps provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,266 for overcoming the problem of rusting and corrosion on the inner surfaces of the hinge plates, there is a remaining problem of the rusting of the outer and inner hinge plate barrel portions. Because of the tight, interfitted relation between the outer and inner barrel portions, it is difficult for the black oxide plating solution or corrosion resistant waxes to effectively penetrate between the entire barrel surfaces. Thus, the uncoated portions of the surfaces of the outer and inner barrel portions often have increased levels of susceptibility to rust and corrosion.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved easel hinge adapted to be effectively plated by immersion in a coating or plating solution; the provision of such an easel hinge designed so that the plating solution has more effective access to the hinge portion of the easel hinge for more effective coverage of the mating surfaces of said hinge portion; the provision of such an easel hinge which is lightweight; the provision of such an easel hinge having outer and inner hinge plates interconnected with each other for relative pivotal movement and designed to easily move between a closed position in which the hinge plates are adjacent one another to an open position in which the hinge plates are separated at a desired angle of separation, the hinge plates being further designed to maintain their angle of separation in their open position and maintain their adjacent relationship in their closed position; and the provision of such an easel hinge which is of simple, low cost construction and which can be readily made and assembled by automatic equipment.
In general, an easel hinge of the present invention comprises an outer hinge plate and an inner hinge plate interconnected with each other for relative pivotal movement therebetween. The outer hinge plate has a relatively flat leaf portion terminating in a curled barrel at one side thereof and at least two spaced apart notches formed in the curled barrel. The inner hinge plate has a relatively flat leaf portion and at least two spaced apart lobes extending from the inner hinge plate leaf portion in a plane generally perpendicular to the plane of the inner hinge leaf portion. The lobes are received in the curled barrel of the outer hinge plate through the notches of the curled barrel for permitting relative rotational movement of the inner hinge plate with respect to the outer hinge plate.
Stop means limits the relative rotational movement of the hinge plates and prevents the longitudinal movement of the plates with respect to each other. The stop means permits the relative rotational movement of the hinge plates between a substantially closed position in which the leaves of the hinge plates are generally face-to-face and an open position in which the leaves of the hinge plates are separated at a desired angle of separation.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.